


The Boy With The Unicorn

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Café, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, It's like a 10k fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unicorns, book cafe, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Kihyun owns a book-cafe and he notices a boy who is obsessed with unicorns.





	The Boy With The Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear changkinators!!  
> I hope you are all doing well.  
> I know you wait for my story updates and I will update them soon but I was busy with this piece lately.  
> I watched Brie Larson's The Unicorn Store and it gave me the idea. Don't worry it's not that similar so there is no spoilers in here.  
> I had to get this out of my chest because I couldn't write or think about anything else.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you will like it and tell me if you do!!!

It’s a warm day. Kihyun always likes spring. Nature wakes up from it’s deep sleep and starts to unravel it’s beauty each day. The trees get dressed by beautiful leafage and flowers. Birds sings and chirps more loudly and happily. Kids run around with smiles on their faces and when Kihyun gives them extra candies they thank him with huge smiles.

Kihyun loves spring.

He owns a small book cafe at a quiet place of the town. When he finished law school because his parents wanted, Kihyun worked as a lawyer for a few years. He loved his job actually but his passion for cooking won him over so he just saved money enough to open this place by his own.

Kihyun always liked to be in the kitchen because he thinks if you make people eat good things than you can make people happy too. He tried so much to be perfect but since he always helped his mother, Kihyun kinda knows his way around the kitchen. For instance he knows how to make a perfect apple pie. That was the starting point of this cafe actually. One day he was sitting with his friend Hyunwoo and when he said Kihyun could open a bakery, he would hit jackpot. It was an extreme expression of course because Hyunwoo known to love eat a lot but that gave some ideas to Kihyun. He likes to bake deserts, cakes, delights and he loves to read so he thought he can own a place where he can combine his two passion. A place where he offers a warm and happy place to people who loves to read just like himself.

All kinds of people visits his book-cafe but mostly students stay there to study. Kihyun gives them free coffees and let them borrow some of the book with condition for them to return the books. There are smart kids, young students but none of them intrigued Kihyun like the boy who sits at the corner and reads a book without lifting his head to glance around.

This is his third time at the book-cafe but he hadn’t talk with Kihyun, not even a word.

Normally people ask Kihyun to bring them coffee or something but this boy came at every Wednesday for three weeks and sat down to the corner with his book and ordered without glancing up to Kihyun. Kihyun always realized him but today his eyes stuck on the customer more. He wears black sweatshirt and black jeans but that shirt is too big for him because his hands are swallowed by the fabric. Occasionally he fixes his glasses with his little paws when it slides down from his perfectly shaped nose. He looks cute.

Maybe he takes Kihyun’s attention this much because for the first time Kihyun sees someone so focused when they read- besides himself.

“What are you looking at?” Minhyuk asks. He is Kihyun’s best friend who helps him at the cafe when it gets crowded. Actually having him in the cafe is kind of an another burden to Kihyun because he is one of the reason why there is so many people at the cafe. Girls and boys come to see him and they like the small flirts and glances Minhyuk give them, something Kihyun both appreciates and hates.

“That kid.” Kihyun shows the boy at the corner with his chin.

Minhyuk follows his gesture and his eyes open wide in understatement. “Hmm you are looking at the unicorn boy.”

“What boy?” Kihyun looks at him, confused.

Minhyuk presses empty tray on his chest and shrugs. “He is reading about unicorns always. I don’t know his name so I call him that.”

Kihyun lifts his left eyebrow and looks at the boy again. He didn’t see the books that kid read, he doesn’t know why.

“Poor kid, he didn’t even touch his coffee. It always gets cold no matter how many times I get him a new one.” Minhyuk pouts.

Maybe Kihyun should go and talk with the kid because honestly he is curious about him. He noticed the boy a few times but Minhyuk always served him so Kihyun didn’t get a chance to talk with him. Maybe he can use this chance.

“I’ll go this time. You deal with other customers.” Kihyun pats his friend’s shoulder. “The couple at the second table wants a lava cake.” Minhyuk nods and goes towards the kitchen meanwhile Kihyun walks to his interesting customer at the corner.

When he comes near he sees the titles of the books laying on the table and smiles.

“The Unicorn And The Moon”

“How To Love Your Unicorn”

“Unicorn: The Magical Creature”

And so many others with two engineering books. There is even a coloring book on the table and Kihyun wonders if this customer did paint anything in it.

He stands there for the young boy to realize he is there but he doesn’t so Kihyun clears his throat but again, no reaction. He really is into that “What To Do If You Find A Unicorn?” book.

“Sir.” Kihyun softly calls and the boy’s eyes dart to him with a surprise. He looks startled like he didn’t realize Kihyun was just standing there for five minutes.

He blinks his eyes a few times before he smiles. It’s adorable, he has dimples. “Hello!” He replies with a deep voice and that surprises Kihyun.

“Hello.” Kihyun nods. “Didn’t you like the coffee or cake sir?” Is there something wrong with them?”

The younger’s eyebrows pulls together for a second as he looks at the table and turns to look at Kihyun with big eyes as he shakes his head rapidly. “No no no. They are fine.” He takes the fork and eats a little from cake, humming with a pleased sound. “They are great.” He nods, his mouth full.

Kihyun presses his lips so hard not to laugh at his quirkiness.

“Do you want me to get another coffee? This one is cold I suppose.” Kihyun reaches for the coffee as the boy nods.

“If it won’t be a trouble for you, yes please.”

“Oh no sir, not at all.” Kihyun shakes his head. It’s his job after all.

“Changkyun.” The boy blurts out.

“What?” Kihyun looks at him, lips slightly pursed.

“My name is Changkyun. You can stop calling me sir because I’m not a sir I’m just Changkyun.” The boy smiles up and Kihyun copy his smile.

“Okay, Changkyun.” Kihyun smiles again and moves back to the counter where Jooheon plays with his phone. He pours the cold coffee into the sink and puts the glass in it. Kihyun takes another glass and pours black coffee in it but he looks at the cup and he looks at the boy- Changkyun who is back to read book again. This coffee doesn’t suit him somehow.

“Jooheon-ah.” He calls out to the barista who looks at him. He opens his eyes in an asking way and Kihyun continues.

“Do you think there is something wrong with the coffee?” Kihyun offers him the drink and Jooheon takes a sip, humming.

“No hyung I think it’s good. Why?” He takes another sip from the coffee and since he already drink it, it’s his coffee so Kihyun doesn’t take it back.

Kihyun crosses his arms on his chest. “Why do you think that customer doesn’t drink this?”

Jooheon looks at the boy who has a frown on his face. He must have don’t like what he is reading. “When I took him the coffee, he took a sip but his face was like he just drink cabbage juice.” Jooheon’s expression turns sour. That cabbage incident was something he can’t forget.

Kihyun nods looking at the customer. Then he doesn’t like coffee but he comes to the cafe, ordering coffee and paying for something he doesn’t drink. It bothers Kihyun because he is taking money for something the customer don’t like. So maybe he can do another drink for him. An idea pops up in his mind and he takes a big mug from the shelf. He makes hot cocoa and crowns it with cream. He sticks a chocolate stick in the cream and put two bonbons on it. He pulls out sprinkles from a jar, pouring them around the cream and place on the tray. Jooheon takes a glance at the mug and whistles with adoration.

“Wow hyung that looks really colorful.”

Kihyun feels content with Jooheon’s words and takes the mug to the boy who latched himself to the book. If that’s possible he could get swollen by the book, Kihyun thinks. He doesn’t want to disturb the kid as he places the mug in front of him.

His eyes go wide and wide as he looks at the mug when he glances at it. Kihyun presses his lips who threats him to perform a smile. Customer looks fascinated and looks up to Kihyun with a toothless smile. His got killer dimples. They are so cute and deep, Kihyun wants to poke them but that would be wrong. So instead he grasps the tray more.

“I didn’t know you had such a drink.” Changkyun takes the mug and looks at it with amazement.

“Well we have.” Kihyun smiles at him too. “It’s um.. Unicocoa!” He comes up with the name and Changkyun’s eyes shine more. He tries to take a sip from the mug without breaking the design and licks his lips when he manages that. Kihyun thinks he looks like a small kitten. Seeing him like that gives a fondness to Kihyun. It’s like giving someone their favorite toy and be happy with their happiness. Kihyun feels like that. This is a small gesture from his heart but clearly it’s a big move for the kid who sits in his cafe. And this was Kihyun’s purpose all along when he decided to have this cafe. He wanted to give people a place where they can find something they look for. A warmness coming from a camomile tea, sweet taste of chocolate chips, a smiley face that can turn your day from miserable to bearable. Living is hard. If you don’t know what to do or which way to go, it gets harder. Kihyun knows this because he had his own share of struggles in his life. He had enough problems but he always looked a way to be happy. He knows there are worst things that can happen to a person and that gives him the motive to give at least some sort of piece of mind to anyone who enter that blue door of his cafe. This was his goal when he first open the doors. He wanted to give people a place where nobody judge or expect anything from them and seeing the sparkly eyes of Changkyun, just because he made a unicorn hot cocoa, Kihyun feels like he is achieving his goals. That gives his heart a quick thump.

“Thank you for this.” Changkyun takes the stick and bites it.

Kihyun nods happily. “Anytime sir- Changkyun.”

And Kihyun turns back to serve other customers. One of their usual customers, Hoseok asks a carrot cake. Kihyun takes the last piece and takes it to him.

“Here you go Seok.” Kihyun gives him the plate and Hoseok drops his book aside to pull the plate more to himself. Hoseok clasps his hand happily like a little kid. Kihyun always saves a piece for him because he knows the guy like this cake a lot, maybe it’s because his mother always did this to him. Kihyun knows this because he likes to talk with his customers and listen them. Sometimes they tell good things and some rathers to talk about their problems. Kihyun listens all of them because he may not solve all of them but at least he can share their burden. Like Hoseok’s decision to dye his hair to hot pink. Kihyun gave him the courage to do so and one day Hoseok came into the cafe with a blazing hot pink on his head. It was his own way of showing he is the one controlling his life, not that asshole boyfriend who dumped him weeks ago. Kihyun was proud to see his evolve.

“Thank you Kihyun-ah.” Hoseok thanks him with a smile before he takes a bite from the cake. Kihyun smiles at him with a nod and turns back to the kitchen to help Jooheon who washes the dishes. They wash everything neatly and dry them. After a while Minhyuk comes in with more plates and Jooheon frowns at the sight of more

“Your unicorn boy left.” Minhyuk says as he places the plates into the sink.

Kihyun lifts his eyebrows and nods. It’s not that important but he’d like to say bye. That kid has a different vibe for some reason.

“Stop frowning you old man. He’ll be back.” Minhyuk takes out something from his back pocket and waves it in the air, right in front of Kihyun’s face. “That idiot forgot his wallet.” Minhyuk laughs and throws the wallet to Kihyun who catches before it falls. Kihyun shakes his head with a smile and gets out from the kitchen, leaving a whining Jooheon who has to do more dishes and Minhyuk who thinks pinching his cheeks is a good idea to cheer him up. Kihyun looks at the wallet and it’s black with rainbow and unicorn patterns. Kihyun laughs because of course even on his wallet, there has to be unicorns. He puts the wallet into the locker and closes it with a smile. This boy is surely interesting.

 

 

*******

 

 

The very next day around noon, when Kihyun was serving the girl on the third table somebody rush in. Kihyun turns to greet the customer and he recognizes it’s Changkyun. He looks alarmed and there is a cute worry on his face. His glass is on the tip of his nose and the pout on his lips is adorable. He rushes to counter and puts his hands on it like he is some kind of puppy. Again his black hoodie is swallowing him whole, making him look like a kid. Kihyun places the cake in front of the girl and moves towards the younger who talks with Jooheon.

“Yeah man, you forgot it here yesterday.” Jooheon nods and the relief on Changkyun face is obvious. Jooheon smiles at him and when he sees Kihyun near he points him. “Kihyun hyung took it.”

Changkyun looks at Kihyun and smiles nervously. Kihyun nods his head. “I put your wallet into the locker. You can sit at your usual place.” He shows the corner table. “And I’ll bring your wallet sir.” Changkyun nods and goes the table as Kihyun gets the wallet. He comes back and gives it to the younger who let’s out a breath in relief. He press the wallet in his chest and looks inside.

“I didn’t look into it.” Kihyun says immediately. “I mean if there is something missing—“ Changkyun shakes his head like a puppy.

“No. Everything is here.” He smiles more. “Thank you. I’m glad you found it. I almost had a heart attack.” He giggles and his voice has a good ringing in Kihyun’s ears.

“So…” Kihyun claps his hand and stops his urges to pinch the boy’s cheeks. “Will you go now or should I fetch you something to eat?”

Changkyun checks his phone- and Kihyun can’t help but glance at his screen. There is a white unicorn- of course. The boy nods his head and looks up to Kihyun like an idea just popped into his mind.

“Can I get a unicocoa?” He asks with glimmers in his eyes and Kihyun nods at him with a soft smile, feeling pleased. Making people happy makes Kihyun happy. Always.

He returns behind the counter and makes the unicocoa. Jooheon throws him a smile when he decorates the cream with sprinkles and watches him from his seat.

“What?” Kihyun asks.

Jooheon shrugs as he takes a sip from the mug in his hand but that smug smile on his face tells Kihyun that he will tease him. “I guess we have a special drink for a special customer now.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes at the implying. “No, it’s just… I didn’t like when he didn’t drink our coffee because you know I like to make people happy and if this simple drink will make him happy then so be it.” He adds the chocolate stick that represents unicorns horn.

“Simple drink?” Jooheon covers his mouth to muffle his laugh. He fails. “Hyung you’ve been trying to do it for 15 minutes. And I’m drinking your first attempt right now…” He takes a sip again showing the mug in his hand. “…because you thought it’s not decent enough to present him.”

Kihyun scoffs at him. “No it’s not—I just wanted you to taste our brand new addition to the menu.” He takes the mug when he is content with it, ignoring Jooheon’s obvious smirk and moves to the corner table. Changkyun already pulled out the books from the shelf next to him and continue to read them from where he left off yesterday. Kihyun places the mug carefully, trying not to damage the unicorn on it and like yesterday Changkyun’s eyes light up with the sight of the unicorn shape. He clasps his both hands around mug and takes a sip immediately.

Kihyun looks at the scene with a fond expression. The curious person in him itches to ask so he just listen to him and asks.

“Sir---“ Changkyun’s expression turns sour immediately. “Changkyun.” He continues when the younger smiles nodding. “You read unicorn books, you have a wallet with unicorn pattern on it. You don’t drink coffee but you drink fluffy unicocoa.”

“No Bella I’m not a vampire.” Changkyun takes another sip. Kihyun let’s out a chuckle.

“You are not what?”

Changkyun shrugs his shoulders, careless. “Well this conversation sounded a lot like the one in Twilight so I wanted to answer before you assume I’m a vampire.”

It dawns in Kihyun and he laughs at the kid. So he can joke, no matter how lame it is. That’s good.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything like that. That’s so stupid.” Kihyun continues to laugh.

Changkyun smiles at him, clearly he is amused too. “It made you smile didn’t it? You look cute when you smile. I mean I just noticed because you do that sometimes when you talk with others. Your eyes lose because you smile so wide. Some people doesn’t look good when they smile, for example giants. They have big teeth and when they smile they kinda look scary. Not that I’m scared. But smiling suits some people who have a clear and pure heart. So yeah I think your smile is pretty.”

Kihyun almost chokes on his own spit and stares at him dumbfounded. He didn’t expect all this compliment all of a sudden so he doesn’t know what to say and how to reply except thanking the kid.

“Um… Thank you. You have a pretty smile too.” He nervously replies and tries to calm his heart beats.

Changkyun shrugs again. “I know. It’s like my ultimate weapon. Oh and I have puppy eyes. Nobody can resist them. Even Hyungwon hyung can’t say no when I look at him like that. Do you wanna see?”

Would Kihyun want to see this kid’s irresistable puppy eyes like he is not really a puppy himself and already captured his attention? Yes he would.

He nods his head and Changkyun blinks his eyes.

“Can I get another unicocoa?” He asks with a sweet voice and looks up at Kihyun’s face. His eyes are big and round, they have a beautiful brown color and Kihyun may or may not see star lights dancing inside there. He feels a pull towards them and they are like magnets. Alluring Kihyun. He wants to make three more unicocoa and give them for free to the younger just to make him happy. It’s a strange feeling.

It feels wrong to say no like saying no to a person who wants to brush their hair because it’s messy or saying no to a kid that wants to slide down from a slider. Or worse say no to a kitty that rubs it’s head for you to pet it. It’s against the laws of nature. It feels wrong so without wasting a second Kihyun replies.

“Yes of course.”

Changkyun blinks his eyes and they are normal again but if you ask Kihyun there is no difference between his puppy eyes and normal eyes. Both of them managed to flip Kihyun’s heart anyway.

“See?” He smiles widely, clearly teasing Kihyun for his expression which Kihyun is pretty sure he looks like a guy who some kind of hypnotized.

Kihyun shakes his head to get a grip and let’s out a chuckle.

“Yeah you are right. That really works.” He covers his mouth with his palm as he giggles.

“I told you.” Changkyun finishes his drink and Kihyun takes it to prepare another. Because he already said yes.

How funny.

 

 

*******

 

 

For the following weeks Changkyun always come at Wednesdays and sit at the corner table that happens to be empty when he arrives. It’s not because Kihyun puts reserved sign on it or anything. Kihyun always brings him a unicocoa and refresh it when he finishes his drinks. Sometimes he is so immersed into the book he is reading so he forgets about the drink and sometimes he drinks it so fast enough for Kihyun to scold him because drinking something hot hurts your throat and he should be careful. After he burned his tongue once in a dreadful moment, Changkyun started to listen Kihyun. As the time pass by they chat more and Kihyun learns that Changkyun lives alone -that explain him staying until late- and he is a software engineer who is very good at his job. He is 3 years younger than Kihyun and that gives Kihyun the privilege to scold the younger but somehow he feels they are even and maybe you don’t believe but once Changkyun scolded Kihyun for not putting password to his phone because personal security is an important matter and lectured Kihyun about social engineering for 2 hours. Jooheon tried to save Kihyun but he got a share of scolding as well because Changkyun thinks he is a clever person and he should pay more attention to his music school and play with his phone less. It’s not that Kihyun feels offended or anything, on the contrary he feels grateful and amused when Changkyun does that.

Changkyun is a very interesting person. He comes into the book-cafe to read about any books- mostly unicorn books but he has countless information about the tech and movies. It’s fun to talk with him because he has an idea for many things and Kihyun really likes his brain. And his look too, Kihyun can say because Changkyun is one of those people who looks pretty no matter what they do. He looks pretty when he frowns. He looks cute when he bites his lips because he is so into a book. He looks adorable when he drinks the unicocoa-yeah it’s in the menu now- holding the mug with both his hands like it’s some kind of treasure. He looks sweet when his glasses almost fell off from his nose because he leaned forward too much. He looks like a kitten with his oversized hoodies because they really swallow him whole. Even his backpack is cute, there are unicorn buttons on it.

Kihyun starts to feel attached to his presence and dorkiness in the cafe. Without realising he looks forward for wednesdays to come. For whole week he wishes it to be wednesday so he can talk with Changkyun again. Around the hour Changkyun will come, Kihyun finds himself eyeing the door and the clock on the wall. When he hears that familiar step sounds, a smile plasters on his face and he doesn’t need to look to know who settles at the corner table and he takes the mug he already prepared to the boy who greats him with a big smile. Jooheon and Minhyuk sometimes tease him for doing that but they are too interested in the boy because Minhyuk finally found someone who will listen to him when one day Changkyun came to the cafe with his friend Hyungwon. The moment Kihyun saw the glimmers in Minhyuk’s eyes, he knew his friend finally found someone interesting. And that idea proves itself right when Hyungwon comes back to cafe without Changkyun.

 

*******

 

A typical Wednesday comes, it’s a silent day. The last customer leaves when Kihyun hears that familiar ding of the door. He turns back with a big smile and finds the boy lay on the table with a frown on his face. His expression looks hurt and that hurts Kihyun. He quickly takes the mug and a toast- because he realized the kid loves toast a lot. Yeah toast and hot cocoa is a weird combination but who is Kihyun to judge a person who has unicorn printed socks. Right?

Anyway he rushes to the younger with quick steps and places the mug and plate in front of him.

“Changkyun?” He whispers but Changkyun doesn’t reply him so Kihyun sits next to him and touches the younger’s back. He pats softly to take his attention but Changkyun still doesn’t look at him.

“Hey Changkyun, what happened?” Kihyun turns the boy to himself with a bit force and sees the tears on the other’s eyes. Something break inside him and an anger starts to build up inside him. Who hurt him?

“Hyung…” Changkyun says but it cuts out due to his sobbing and Kihyun wraps his arms around the younger with instinct because that’s what you do to a person who burst into tears right in front of you. He tries to calm the younger down for a while and thanks his luck, because there are not many customers today and he let Jooheon go early. They are alone and maybe that’s why the younger sobs harder.

His tears wet Kihyun’s shirt but it’s okay, it will dry eventually. Right now Changkyun who trembles in Kihyun’s arms are more important so Kihyun hugs him tighter. Changkyun clings him like a koala until his crying turns into sniffles. There are quiet whimpers escaping from his beautiful lips as he draws back. Kihyun loosens his arms but he doesn’t completely take his hands off from the younger. Changkyun dries his cheeks with his sleeve and looks adorable when he does that. Even though Kihyun’s heart break at the sight of his tears he can’t help feeling a swell in his heart.

“I’m sorry hyung.” Changkyun smiles up and a tear escape from his eyes when he smiles and Kihyun catches it, placing his head to the younger's face. Kihyun gently wipes the tear away. He wants to know what happen and help the kid. He wants to shred whatever hurting him.

“No, it’s okay. Are you good?” Kihyun holds his chin up to look him in the eyes and Changkyun smiles again with a nod.

“Yeah I just… I felt so alone suddenly. There were people around and… And I just... There was no one beside me so I felt sad. Sorry for the outburst.” He shyly smiles and Kihyun releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He laughs at the younger’s sillyness.

“You scared me idiot.” He playfully slaps the younger’s shoulder who throws him an apologetic look.

Changkyun wipes his face with his sleeves. “I better wash my face.” Kihyun nods and Changkyun goes to the bathroom. Kihyun sits there watching the younger as he walks away and turns his gaze to his hands. They were shaking seconds ago because he felt all the power drained from them and now they are still. Kihyun’s heart still beats like crazy of course but it’s not due to fear now, it’s because he is… happy? He is glad that there is nothing wrong with the younger. He feels good because the younger came to him when he felt alone. Of course Kihyun doesn’t feel good about the part where he felt alone but thinking that he was the person Changkyun chose to be with, feels nice. He checks the time and it’s almost closing hour so an idea pops into his mind.

Changkyun comes back with puffy eyes and red cheeks. All thanks to his extreme crying. He pulls his sleeves with his fingers, some of his hair damped on his forehead probably because the amount of water he splashed on his face. His look is soft and sweet as he walks towards Kihyun and Kihyun feels a few skips inside his heart. He knows this feeling all too well.

“So… Yeah.” Changkyun awkwardly smiles and Kihyun gets up.

Changkyun reaches for his bag and Kihyun speaks up immediately when he gathers the younger will leave.

“Hey do you have anything to do?” Kihyun asks, putting his hands in his back pocket. Looking cool is super important right now.

Changkyun shrugs, throwing his bag to his bag. “Nope. I’ll just go home, watch the last three episodes of The Umbrella Academy on Netflix. Maybe add a few features to the app I’m developing since forever.”

“You almost finished the series.” Kihyun lifts his eyebrows in awe. He jus recommended that to him yesterday.

Changkyun shrugs again with a smile. “Well it’s a good series. You have a really good taste, thank you for suggesting me to watch it.” Kihyun nods and feels proud with the words. He likes talking about the movies, tv series and books with the younger and to be honest it’s so hard to find anything he doesn’t know.

“You can watch the last three episodes later and we can go grab a dinner. What do you say?”

Changkyun purses his lips for a second and nods. “Sure. That app won’t finish soon anyway.” He smiles and Kihyun walks to the locker room and changes his clothes quickly. He puts on a beige shirt and a brown pants. He styles his hairs to back and walks out.

Changkyun whistles a blow and Kihyun feels embarrassed as he walks by. “Wow hyung you look so handsome even with your daily outfits.” Kihyun laughs at him until they are outside the cafe and he locks the door, turning away from the younger to hide his blush.

“You say I don’t look in my work outfit? I thought boys fall for the apron.” He lifts his eyebrows with a mock as they walk and Changkyun giggles.

“They do. They think you look extremely hot in apron but they also think it’s because you are the beautiful one so clothes doesn’t matter.”

Kihyun almost trips with bumping into nothing and shoves away the younger slightly.

“Yaaaah~~ Stop saying these kind of things.”

Changkyun comes back next to him, his smile is too playful. “Hyung I just cried my eyes out in front of you and I don’t feel embarrassed. I mean of course I’m emberrased but it’s because I cried like a baby not because I cried. You see crying can be relieving. Like smiling. I feel relieved when I cry and see your smile. And you smile when I compliment you and that’s adorable because I cracked you for the past 5 weeks. No matter how hard you try to act like you don’t wanna hear these, you love hearing compliments. And I like saying beautiful things to you. So it’s a win-win.” Changkyun giggles and bumps his shoulder to elder’s who wants to hide in a hole but at the same time pleased with the praises he is hearing because the younger is right. He likes to hear compliments. And hearing Changkyun knows him- at least a part of him- warms his heart.

“Yeah whatever.” He scoffs and avoids the subject but they both know he is happy. “What do you wanna eat?” He asks. Changkyun thinks for a while as they walk and replies pizza. Kihyun takes him to the his favorite pizza place and they find a nice table themselves. Kihyun learns Changkyun doesn’t like peppers in his pizza because they are hot and not hot like Kihyun who hides his face in embarrassment when he hears that sentence. And he drinks peachy ice tea instead of coke. And he loves Hawaiian pizza which Kihyun finds odd but tells him that Minhyuk loves that.

They eat their pizzas and talk through all the dinner. They talk about anything they can think of. Kihyun tells why he decided to open a book-cafe as Changkyun listens him with big eyes and straw between his lips. That’s kind of a distracting sight for Kihyun but he manages to finish his talk because the younger is very immersed what he is telling.

“Wow hyung. You really are a nice people. I mean I knew you were nice when I asked you to play You Spin Me Round at the cafe and you didn’t object but wow. You really are nice.”

Kihyun throws him a napkin but his lips are stretching to a smile already. “Shut up.” Changkyun giggles. “I just like seeing people happy.”

“Who makes you happy then?” Changkyun asks, tilting his head. He still sips his ice tea from the straw and Kihyun too mimics him, lowering his head to take a sip from his coke.

“For a few weeks, you.” He replies and Changkyun stops sucking. Kihyun blushes with the confession but he doesn’t tear his eyes away from the younger’s.

“I make you happy?” Changkyun asks in disbelief, the straw escapes from his lips and Kihyun follows it involuntarily.

“Yeah you do.” He takes another sip and coke burns his throat.

Changkyun pouts with a confused look. He has doubts clearly. He catches the straw between his lips and takes a sip from the ice tea. “You realize that I’m boring and weird right? That’s why I don’t have friends.” He eyes Kihyun carefully.

Kihyun hums. “I think you are weird in a fun way and I thought we were friends already. What now?”

Changkyun sucks the straw and drinks everything. “Well I didn’t realize that. I mean I kinda gathered we were friends when you hugged me earlier and it was pretty warm if I can say. Warmest hug I’ve had since…” He looks up in the air with a serious look. “…eleven years? Yeah.” Changkyun nods playing with the straw and Kihyun leans back to his chair. The words kinda break Kihyun’s heart. How come nobody hugged this kid for eleven years? He looks so huggable with his fluffy hair and comfy sweatshirts.

“Well it’s their loss. I think you are a great huggable friend.” Kihyun replies and feels happy when the other breaks into a smile.

For the rest of the dinner they talk about the movies and the new upcoming Avengers movie which Kihyun made Changkyun promised to go with him and not get any spoilers from anyone because apparently Changkyun is kinda spoiler magnet and he gets spoilers no matter how much he tries. He tells that time when he learned Ben killed Han at Star Wars he wanted to kick Hyungwon for telling that to him and cried for three hours. It was a dreadful day Changkyun describes. The sky torn in too and blood rained. Or Changkyun smacked Hyungwon.

When it starts to get late, Kihyun offers to walk Changkyun to his block and they buy ice-cream on the way, chatting.

“Your apartment looks nice.” Kihyun points the structure when they are in front of it. It’s an old building but a nice and small one.

Changkyun licks his ice cream before he hums. “I just moved in a few months ago.”

Kihyun nods and then understands why he never saw the younger fort he past 3 years he’s been here. He was thinking maybe they never crossed ways and it’s partially true now that he knows the younger is new in the neighbourhood.

“Thank you for the fun night hyung. I especially liked the part when you told me about yourself.” Changkyun smiles and before Kihyun can reply he wraps his arms around the older firmly. It’s only a 5 seconds, quick but special hug and before Kihyun can react Changkyun pulls away. “A thanks for the hug earlier.” He says and goes inside, leaving a Kihyun who stares and smiles like a dumb.

 

 

*******

 

 

They text during the week when Changkyun is not at the cafe and Kihyun gets to know him better. He learns that application is for the people who have earing problems and Changkyun is dreading to finish it no matter how much work he does. His bosses scolds him, saying he should focus on other things but Changkyun works harder to manage both. He is a fun and funny person. He has his own charms and they manage to pull Kihyun more. And Kihyun is happy to talk with him. He likes Changkyun.

Two weeks later they talk about Game Of Thrones and Kihyun hears the rumble in the younger’s belly. Changkyun presses his hands and looks ashamed due to high sound. Kihyun laughs at his expression.

“Are you hungry? I’ll be closing the cafe in twenty minutes. Wanna eat something?” He asks.

Changkyun nods with a smile. “This time I’ll pay for the date.”

Kihyun snaps his head to the younger in surprise. “Date? What date?” He asks.

Now Changkyun looks surprised too. “The one that we went on two weeks ago. When we ate pizza.”

Kihyun’s eyes go wide when he hears that. Shit, was that a date?

“You didn’t know it was a date.” The younger’s shoulders hang low and Kihyun tries to object.

“No I—I just didn’t think you would think like that.” He says in a hurry.

“Yeah I thought that was a date.” Changkyun’s eyebrows are pulled together in confusion. Kihyun is confused too and he doesn’t know what to say. Was that a date? Does he want it to be a date? Yeah he does but If he knew Kihyun would act more carefully.

“Well if you wanted it to be…” Kihyun replies back.

“But you didn’t know it was a date so it’s not a real date. It was real for me and fake for you.” Changkyun slumps down defeated. “A half date. Oh my god I feel embarrassed.” Changkyun hides his face in his palms and Kihyun kinda panics. He doesn’t want the other to feel sad.

Kihyun touches the younger’s shoulder and Changkyun looks up at him with a frown. He looks so cute really. Kihyun knows he likes the boy and he was meaning to ask him out some time so thinking this is a huge chance for him to make a move Kihyun wants to turn it into a oppurtunity. Kihyun doesn’t want to lose this chance he just got. He didn’t think that night as a date. He doesn’t know what it was too, they had fun and talked and it was so sweet but he didn’t think it like a date. But clearly he should have because the younger thought so. He gotta fix the situation and of course the perfect idea already spills from his lips before his mind can catch up.

“How about we go on a real date now?” Kihyun asks.

Changkyun tilts his head back to look at him. “Now?”

Kihyun shrugs carelessly. “Why not? Minhyuk is here today and Jooheon too. Besides it’s a calm day. I can get out. In fact I will get out because I’m the boss.” His pride is showing itself again. Knowing that he doesn’t have to answer anyone gives a comfort to Kihyun and of course he feels okay since they can manage the cafe for a few hours without him. It’s not a big deal. He will have a proper date with Changkyun. He looks at the younger and asks again.

“What do you say? Let’s go on a date. I invite you to eat greasy burgers this time.”

Changkyun looks at him for a minute and burst into laugh with a nod. His laughs at him and he nods. His glasses slowly moves on his face and he fixes is out of habit. A move Kihyun likes to watch.

Kihyun gets up and goes kitchen to tell his friends that he will be out and ignore their whistles and words like “Go get him tiger!” or “Somebody got somebody” He changes his clothes and walks out to the younger who waits for him. Changkyun looks like he will whistle again like he did the last time so Kihyun covers his mouth with his hand  in a hurry before his friends can hear and drags him out as the younger giggles.

 

 

*******

 

 

“What do you love about unicorns? Why are you so obsessed with them?” Kihyun asks as they eat their burgers. It was a question he wants to ask since forever. He is curious why the other one is really love unicorns. Sure Kihyun loves them too but not as much as Changkyun. Not as much as his eyes shine like Changkyun’s did when he just asked about it.

“Well unicorns are pure beings. They are made out of love and they love you endlessly without asking anything in return. You know like how a mother loves her child. That kind of love.” Changkyun smiles as he talks. It’s a sad smile though, the one that reminisce you the past pains. “I had a unicorn friend when I was a kid. He would play with me when the other kids mocked at me because my mom left. He would hug me when my dad came home late and I felt safe when he was there. We read books together and I remember that we talked for hours after I finished The Happy Prince. He was my only friend. My real friend. Maybe one day he will return and he will still be my best friend and he will love me beyond measures.”

Kihyun listens the younger and with every word his heart breaks a little more. At the end maybe there is not a single piece intact. Suddenly a heavy and hurtful aura gathers around them and it’s not because Changkyun is sulking or anything, it’s because he is smiling. The things he said about his past are too hurtful and they claw Kihyun’s heart, leaving traces but he just smiles like they are nothing to him. And Kihyun understands he hides behind the image of the unicorn. He made a safe bubble for himself that he can hide from the awful things because he doesn’t want to get hurt and it’s the most normal thing a person can do. Not believing in unicorns of course but trying to prevent from getting hurt from anything.

Kihyun’s heart turns and flips, his eyes start to burn. He feels sorry, so sorry. Changkyun is a great person and he deserve to be loved. Realizing he didn’t get the amount of love he need in his life and hearing him talk about it like it’s a normal thing hurts Kihyun so much. Beyond he can tell.

His hands act before his mind and pulls the younger into a hug.

“Wow hyung. What happened?” Changkyun chuckles as he returns to Kihyun’s hug. Kihyun presses himself on Changkyun, maybe a little to much because he tries not to cry and he tries to busy himself with the younger’s warm body.

“Nothing.” Kihyun replies as he caresses the younger’s nape slowly in a caring way. “I just wanted to hug.”

Changkyun nods slowly and they hug until Kihyun feels he controlled his tears but they brim again when he looks at the younger because for a second, with his dark bangs and round glasses Kihyun can swear he sees a little boy who kids himself with his imaginary friend because the world is too cruel to him.

“Hey hyung what happened?” Changkyun cups his face with his hands and Kihyun shakes his head.

“I bit my tongue.” He lies.

Changkyun’s expression turns a sorry one. He pokes out his tongue a little. “Awww I’m sorry.” He brush his thumbs over Kihyun’s cheekbones and Kihyun is sure they are blushed red.

Kihyun shakes his head slowly but his heart is thumping and he is sure Changkyun can hear it. He melts in Changkyun’s soft gaze when his eyes roam on Kihyun’s face to search the pain. He stops and before Kihyun can retreat Changkyun pulls him and places a small peck right next to his lips. It happens so fast, enough for Kihyun to think it didn’t happen at all but the shyness in Changkyun’s eyes say it was real.

“There!” Changkyun says taking his hands back, swiping them on his pants. “You should feel better now.” He captures the straw between his lips and tries to suck ice tea from already empty glass.

Kihyun blinks a few times and tries to register what just happened but his mind goes empty. He too, absent-mindedly takes his coke and sips it slowly.

They fall into a comfortable silence but the glances they steal from each other’s doesn’t go unnoticed by the other. Each time their eyes meet they just smile and Kihyun doesn’t know whose redder.

They walk home like they did before on their half-date. They don’t know who hold whose hand first but it doesn’t matter because the feeling is nice. When they reach Changkyun’s house Kihyun frowns a little because he wished to stay with him more. And talk about the unicorns but it’s not possible because he doesn’t want to bring that up and hurt Changkyun who smiles at him right now. Changkyun playfully hits his shoulder and chuckles when he doesn’t let go his hand. Kihyun surely holds it tight.

“See you later hyung.” Changkyun smiles and Kihyun smiles back at him. Maybe it’s the right moment or maybe it’s not but Kihyun wants to show Changkyun how much he adores the younger so he pulls him with their tangled hand and gives a small peck on the younger’s lips whose eyes go wide with shock. His blood walks through his brain and he can hear his own pulse beating around his ears. Changkyun looks surprised with the move and he is blushed in a second. His cheeks where his glasses touch are painted with soft pink in milliseconds. Kihyun loves seeing color on the younger’s face. It’s sweet to see Changkyun getting red. The younger on the other hand looks too shy to look up to Kihyun and he deliberately avoids his gaze and smiles a little. Kihyun tries to cage the butterflies inside his stomach but it’s impossible when the younger is bashful like this.

Changkyun clears his throat and takes his hand back. Kihyun puts his hands inside his pocket immediately. He already misses the warm of the younger’s hand. Changkyun takes a few steps to the entrance before he opens the apartment’s door.

“I’ll text you.” He says with a shy voice and quickly goes inside.

Kihyun looks after him with a fond look. He likes the kid a lot.

 

*******

 

But things doesn’t go as Kihyun wished because Changkyun doesn’t call or text for 2 weeks. He doesn’t come to the cafe either. Kihyun feels nervous each day and his friends realize this. They don’t even tease him and Kihyun appreciates that.

“Hyung don’t worry he’ll call.” Jooheon pats his shoulder as he washes the dishes.

“Yeah.” Hyungwon who leans towards the fridge comments. Since he started dating with Minhyuk he comes more often to the cafe and besides he talks with Changkyun because they are friends from work and thanks to him Kihyun knows what the younger is doing. It’s obvious that he is avoiding Kihyun but he also is really busy with that he works on for ages. Hyungwon assured Kihyun that Changkyun will call him after he gets some sense in his head and Kihyun relays on that. He knows Changkyun likes him too, he has no doubt on that but he fears that the younger will get lost in his mind because thinking is the worst thing a person do to themselves. Specially if it’s Changkyun.

Kihyun finishes the dishes and dries his hands with the towel. It’s okay for him to wait, he wants the younger to open up but he wants to see him and that conflicts him. He is this close to go to the younger’s home and talk with him by himself.

“He is not just used to have people around him. When we first met he was more reserved than this. It took 6 months for me to talk with him properly. You did it in 2 months. I envy.” Hyungwon says.

Kihyun feels good to hear that but still, it doesn’t erase the slight pain in his chest. Changkyun made a way inside Kihyun’s heart and inch by inch he moves further even when he is not around. That’s why his whole face lights up when he hears that glittery ringtone. Yes he has a special ringtone for Changkyun.

“He messaged!” Kihyun screams a bit and reads the text.

Minhyuk comes next to him, his eyes big with curiosity. “What is he saying?”

Kihyun reads the message for three times before he sends a reply. “He wants to meet 3 days later. He will come here.” He can’t stop smiling like an idiot.

Hyungwon stands up properly and walks towards Kihyun who can fire fireworks if that’s possible.

“Kihyun hyung, I’m the most closest thing that Changkyun have as a friend so it’s my obligation to say this. Changkyun can be a hard person. Please don’t give him any kind of hope if you will leave him in the end. Or else I will punch you.” He shows his fist to Kihyun and Kihyun gulps for a second before he nods.

“I have no intention to do that.” He says and turns back to the reply coming from the younger.

“Okay.”

 

*******

 

 

“You know you are crazy for doing this, right?” Jooheon asks as he fixes Kihyun’s collar. He can’t understand what his friend doing but he can understand why he is doing that so Kihyun knows his words are not to tease him. He is just being typical Jooheon.

Minhyuk walks in with a hurry and Kihyun understands that Changkyun is coming. Elder stops when he sees Kihyun and before he can burst into a laugh Jooheon covers his mouth with his hand and silence him- mostly. Kihyun glares at him but mouths a thank you to Jooheon when he drags Minhyuk outside from the back door. He turns his back to face the door and waits for that ding of the door and now familiar footsteps. His heart quickens with the voices and he is nervous. A part of him tells him that he is stupid but the moment Changkyun walks in and sees Kihyun that voice shuts up because Changkyun is shocked. Not in a bad way but he let’s out small scream, covering his mouth with his right hand.

“Oh my god!”

And Kihyun holds his chin up with the reaction, pleased with the expression on the younger’s face. Changkyun have a surprised but happy face and that’s enough for Kihyun’s confidence to boost until the roof.

“Oh my god. You have a horn.” Changkyun comes next to him. He reaches out to touch the heavy piece on Kihyun’s head. “Oh my god.” He laughs, showing his adorable dimple and Kihyun feels relieved with his smile. The pain caused by the ache in his heart for days starts to dissolve like sugar in the water.

“You are amazing.” The younger touches the horn gently. Since they are almost at the same height it’s easy for him to do that and Kihyun can monitor his sweet expression. His lips are parted with a smile and his eyes shine.

Now Kihyun doesn’t feel that stupid.

“You like it?” He asks, tilting his head a little.

Changkyun nods chuckling. “Where did you get that?”

Kihyun shrugs. “I have my ways. Minhyuk did but I prefer not to ask it’s origin.” Changkyun let’s out a giggle and Kihyun joins him.

Changkyun stops touching the pointy horn and takes a look around. There are colorful balloons lying on the floor and decorations hanging from the wall.

“What’s the point of all these?” He asks, gazing his eyes on the tables.

“Changkyun…” Kihyun swallows. Here comes that big speech he prepared for this moment.

“No Kihyun wait.” Changkyun interrupts him. He looks down before he looks at the Kihyun with an apologetic face. “I’m sorry.” He says and it’s Kihyun’s turn to surprise. He lifts his eyebrows in a questioning way but doesn’t interrupt the younger, curious about what he will say.

“I shouldn’t just do that to you. I mean going MIA before saying anything. I felt horrible for days and I didn’t know what to do because I’ve never been in this situation before.” He swallows nervously. “Look hyung, I like you a lot. You are the first real person whom I can call friend and you are more than a friend because you know, we went on one and a half date.” His lips turns up with the words and Kihyun smiles at him too.

“I didn’t want to mess up but I did. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. During the days I was battling with my app and myself I realized that I missed talking with you. I want to be with you. I want to be your something. I will try hard so please forgive me.” He looks at Kihyun directly and Kihyun let’s out a breathe. He was planning to talk first and now because the younger caught him off guard he doesn’t know what to say. This wasn’t how this speech should go. He forgets everything he wants to say when he sees the younger’s puppy eyes. Damn he is so good at that. Kihyun will never get used to their effect.

But he has to speak up or else Changkyun’s bravery about this speech he just gave will put out like a fire. So he brushes his thumb over Changkyun’s hand.

“Changkyun I prepared a speech actually but I just forgot everything.” They both chuckle. “I will just speak from my heart so just listen to me without interrupting okay?” Kihyun holds Changkyun’s free hand and now they both hold each other’s hands. Changkyun squeezes his hand softly with a nod to tell Kihyun he will do as he said and Kihyun squeezes back with a smile. “First of all it’s me who should be apologizing because I could behave better and try to understand you. I was shallow about how you feel and the more I think the more your behaviours for the past months started to make sense. I know your passion about unicorns and now I know the background. I was- I’m so immensely into you, maybe that’s why I ignored your worries. So that’s why I’m sorry.” He talks without avoiding Changkyun’s face and he can see the doubt and worry and than little smile settle on the younger’s face. Changkyun bites inside his cheek, it’s curved inside because of that. He slowly nods at Kihyun who stares at him and Kihyun realizes he told him to not speak before he says.

“Are you accepting my apology?” He squeezes Changkyun’s both hands and the younger purses his lips but Kihyun can see the amusement in his expression.

“I mean you dressed up like a white unicorn with your suit and horn. It would be rude if I don’t accept.” Changkyun lifts his eyebrows playfully.

Kihyun let’s out a relieved sigh and smiles at the younger who smiles back at him. The nervousness he felt during the day is no longer there because he now knows that Changkyun is here. It’s really a big relief Kihyun thinks. Holding Changkyun’s hands that slightly smaller than his, feels normal. Of course there is a warm feeling creeping from his palm to his arms and from there to his heart but Kihyun thinks he can get used to this feeling and maybe that’s why he wants to say the next words with every sincerity his body can have.

“There is another reason for me to dress up like this.” Changkyun tilts his head slightly, blinking slowly. He slowly moves his thumb over Kihyun’s hand and it gives some sort of calmness and courage to Kihyun as he speaks. “You said you love unicorns because their love is pure and they love you without waiting anything in return. You described that it’s like a mother’s love for her kids. An endless love. That’s why you love unicorns and believe that one day your friend will return to love you endlessly. You will have a friend that will never leave you. Do you remember that?”

Changkyun nods slowly, not understanding where he is going with this but he gets some hints. Kihyun smiles again with an assuring expression.

“I don’t know if my feelings for you are that big but I know I like you a lot. I like you with your every quirkiness and weirdness. I like you a lot Changkyun, I really like you a lot. I love talking with you about movies, you are the only person who ever watched Lord Of The Rings Extended versions besides me and that tells a lot to me. It’s warm when you are near because I feel this weird hot wave hit me every time you are around. Your laughing sound is so addictive, I want to hear that everyday. I like how your eyes light up when I bring you unicocoa. You always have the same expression, it’s the same as the first time I made that. You never lose your passion about the things you believe in. And I want you to believe in me. Believe that I want to be by your side. Believe that I like you so much. And believe that starting from today, one day I want to be your unicorn.”

Changkyun’s eyes glisten with tears as he listen Kihyun’s words. His lips are twitching but they are slightly curved up, a sign that he is happy.

“You want to be my unicorn?” He crosses his eyebrows but the smile on his face stays.

Kihyun nods slowly. He wants Changkyun to understand his feeling because Kihyun somehow feels good with Changkyun. He feels familiar like they are knowing each other for years. If someone would come up and ask if they know each other Kihyun would reply yes because that’s how much he feels about Changkyun.

“Okay.” Changkyun nods, shifting from his one leg to another.

Kihyun looks at him with a smile. “Okay.”

They stare each other for a while. With dumb smiles on their faces and giggles when their eyes meet like when they were on their full date. Changkyun reaches out to touch Kihyun’s horn and flicks at it.

“Do you realize you kinda promised to love me forever?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Kihyun pushes his hand away. That kid.

“Keep hitting my horn and we will see if I will.” He scoffs like he is annoyed but Changkyun laughs at him, pulling the elder into his embrace. Kihyun hugs back, putting his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Changkyun caresses his nape slowly. “ _My_ unicorn.”

Kihyun giggles but he doesn’t reply. He just places a small and innocent kiss on younger’s neck and hugs him again. Feeling secure in each other’s arms. It feels good. It feels nice.

It feels right.

Maybe being a unicorn is not that bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about it?


End file.
